A cluster of physical servers in a legacy (e.g., nonvirtual) environment were typically static and would be over provisioned to meet maximum demand for each application running on the cluster. The physical servers were generally intended to be available within the cluster to enable distribution of server load. When server load was low, servers in the cluster would be underutilized or not used. Configuration of the physical servers was performed manually such as based on internet protocol (IP) address.